


Drarry: Am I hallucinating?

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [101]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Comfort, Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, mild panic attack, potions homework is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Am I hallucinating. Is Harry Potter really in the library to study?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompts [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Drarry: Am I hallucinating?

“ **Am I hallucinating.** Is Harry Potter really in the library to  _ study _ ?” 

“Shut up, Malfoy.” Harry mumbled, not able to hide a smile as Draco sat down in front of him. He still wasn’t used to this change between them. Draco being teasing and playful. He always felt slightly off kilter when it happened and now he felt his cheeks heat up as he saw Draco little smirk. He reached for his quil, trying to complete the formula for a new potion they’d learned about but having Draco in front of him distracted him. He felt very much aware of every little movement Draco made and he froze for a second when Draco reached over. 

“Hmn, this seems off, Potter.” Draco mumbled, sliding a piece of parchment closer to himself, his gaze already concentrating on the problem in front of him. Harry was grateful Draco hadn’t noticed him freezing up. He wouldn’t have been able to explain why. It wasn’t that he was still suspicious of him. Harry rolled his shoulders, trying to relax as Draco’s eyes met his for a second. 

“What’s wrong with it now?” Harry asked, keeping his tone light and teasing but the butterflies inside his belly were acting up, making Harry’s stomach feel heavy. 

“If you add these two ingredients together, you’ll probably blow up part of the school. Seriously, how did you even come up with this? We didn’t even use African Red Pepper.” Draco scrunched up his nose, looking adorable and Harry couldn’t form words. He swallowed, looking down at the table, his cheeks ready to melt gold. Draco’s hand came into view, gently being placed on his own hand and Harry’s eyes stayed focused on it, studying the different rings he had on today. Draco’s rings always changed and today he only wore two. One was big and shiny, the Malfoy crest etched into it, the other one was elegant and thin. Before he could figure out the markings on that one, Draco removed his hand and Harry looked up. The soft expression on Draco’s face made Harry want to hide again, not sure what to think of it. Draco waved his hand, hovering above Harry’s quil and Harry nodded. Draco flashed a brief smile before taking the quil and making adjustments on Harry’s parchment.

It was fascinating to see Draco write. His letters were small and elegant, pleasing to the eye and Draco’s ring caught the light with every movement. He still couldn’t make out the markings on the white stone of the second ring and  he leaned closer. He squinted his eyes but still couldn’t see it so he shifted an inch to lean closer and knocked over his inkpot. 

Ink started to spill everywhere, covering his parchment and other homework in seconds. He cursed loudly and heard a chair fall down. Draco muttered something but Harry was too busy trying to save what he could of all his hard work to really pay attention. 

“Fuck. Urg, dammit!” Harry cursed, his fingers covered in ink as he finally lifted up the inkpot. He looked down at the mess, tears ready to take over when suddenly a wisp of magic touched his skin and the desk was spotless again. The pot he had in his hands floated in front of him for a second, then it closed itself firmly before landing softly on the table, well out of Harry’s reach. 

“Seriously, Potter. How you stopped the Wizarding War is still a mystery to me and I was  _ there _ .” 

Harry snapped back into the here and now. Letting out the breath he’d been holding as he blinked and looked down at his desk. All the ink was gone, everything was just as before and Harry sat down again, pulling off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

There was a wisp of magic again, soft like the spring rain on your skin and when Harry opened his eyes again, his fingers were free of ink. 

“Sometimes you are a natural disaster, Potter.” Draco whispered, his expression fond. Harry opened his mouth to say something. Maybe a thank you, maybe another shut up but his throat felt too tight and his tongue too thick to speak. He blinked, mortified when he felt a tear run down his cheeks. Draco’s expression changed and Harry saw his lips move, not really hearing what he was saying. He looked down at the desk, staring at it, seeing nothing and then a pair of cool hands were on his shoulders. 

“Harry? Can you hear me?” Draco’s face came into view and Harry’s cheeks turned warm again, his magic gathering at his fingertips. Draco looked down, clearly concerned and he only hesitated for a second before taking Harry’s hand in his and holding it tightly. Harry’s magic instantly curled around Draco’s hand and Harry was worried he was hurting Draco, seeing the man’s expression change again. 

“Don’t worry, Harry. Everything is okay. It’s all okay.” Draco mumbled, keeping his gaze on Harry, holding his hand more tightly as Harry’s magic climbed up Draco’s arm. Draco grimaced when it reached the Dark Mark and Harry panicked, trying to break out of Draco’s hold. 

“No. Just relax.” Draco whispered, using his free hand to brush away a strand of hair from Harry’s forehead and he only now realized he was sweating, his hair sticking to his skull. 

“D-Draco.” It was difficult, even just saying that one word but Draco’s worried eased, giving Harry an encouraging smile, placing his other hand on Harry’s shoulder. They were still holding hands, Harry’s magic reaching up to Draco’s shoulder and Harry became aware of the warmth of it. It wasn’t scorching hot but pleasant, like a fire on a cold winter’s night. Harry’s eyes went down to Draco’s Mark again, seeing the faded lines of the skull. Even now, a year and two months after killing Voldemort, the Mark still terrified him. A shiver ran down his spine and he briefly met Draco’s eyes, feeling guilty for his own reaction. Draco just shook his head, leaning closer to Harry. 

“It’s okay. Just breathe.” Draco said calmly and Harry listened, coping the breathing pattern of Draco. His magic started to settle, retreating from Draco’s shoulder and going down to their joined hands again. Draco nodded, squeezing Harry’s fingers and then carefully released him **.** The last of Harry’s magic produced sparks between their fingers and Draco giggled softly. Harry’s heart dropped down to his stomach and he realized he was in trouble. 

“Even your magic is a drama queen.” Draco said, humor in his eyes as he squeezed Harry’s shoulder before letting go and taking a step back. Harry tried smiling in return but his heart was still trying to crawl back to the right place in his chest. His fingers trembled when he placed a hand on his chest, breathing out loudly. 

“Harry?” Draco asked, the humor having turned into concern again and there was something about Draco’s concern that warmed Harry’s core. 

“I’m. I’m fine.” Harry stumbled over his words, making fists of his hands as he tried to ground himself. Still feeling Draco’s touch on his skin wasn’t helping and he blinked his eyes fast, focusing on the desk before him. 

“Thank you. For- you know.” Harry mumbled, waving his hand at the desk before running his fingers through his hair. Draco watched him closely, nodding his head after what felt like eternity. 

“Letting you redo all that work would have been too painful for even me to watch.” Draco deadpanned, smiling when Harry looked at him and Harry huffed, giving Draco a shove. 

“Don’t be an arse, Malfoy.” 

“I wouldn’t dare, Potter.” Draco answered, stepping away from Harry and sitting back down in his chair. It was then Harry realized how quiet it was around them and he raised an eyebrow at Draco in question. 

“Just wanted to give you some privacy. Lord knows you don’t have a lot of it.” Draco muttered, not meeting Harry’s eyes as his cheeks turned a soft pink. The butterflies in Harry’s stomach came to life again, floating around like crazy and Harry bit his lip. Now was not a good time to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. 

He reached out, the inkpot on the table sliding even further away and Harry rolled his eyes, seeing Draco’s teasing smile. Draco’s smile changed into something warmer when Harry touched his hand, letting it rest there and staring into Draco’s eyes. 

“Thank you.” Harry whispered, hearing his voice crack just at the end. Draco’s cheeks turned a shade pinker and Harry’s heart skipped a beat. 

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s get back to work.” Draco said, sliding his hand from underneath Harry and taking a piece of parchment. Harry stared at Draco for a while longer, smiling when Draco muttered something about Harry’s handwriting. Maybe now was not the time to tell Draco what he felt but it would be soon. 

Harry bit his lip, looking down at the desk to compose himself before meeting Draco’s eyes again and paying attention to what Draco was teaching him. 

Soon. Really soon. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by a wonderful piece of art nezumivi made. You can find it here; https://nezumivi.tumblr.com/post/622168084057407488/harry-and-draco-at-the-library


End file.
